The present invention relates to a device for repairing severed or lacerated tendons and ligaments and, more particularly, the invention relates to a device having a flat band body constructed of resilient synthetic textile fiber and capable of receiving a suture element secured thereto at opposite ends of the body. Also contemplated by the invention are methods of anastomosing ends of severed or lacerated tendons and ligaments along an interface of approximated ends, by placing a device intratendonously, in the case of a tendon, or in juxtaposition, in the case of a ligament, bridging or spanning approximated ends, and suturing together either the tendon and the device or the ligament and the device. The objective is to provide a device and method for restoring tendons and ligaments, as nearly as possible, to their pre-damaged condition.
The successful repair of tendons, particularly hand flexor tendons, has been a problem for surgeons for many years. The past and current approach most commonly used by surgeons to achieve tendon repair is to anastomose severed tendons by using one of a variety of suturing techniques. A number of such techniques are commonly known and referred to as Bunnell, Kessler, Klienert, Tsuge and Becker, to name but a few. These techniques, while useful, are not entirely satisfactory because they allow surgeons to achieve successful repairs in only about 70% of the patients treated. Therefore, in view of the history of suture techniques which have been proposed and implemented from time to time by surgeons without any real improvement in repair strength or surgical result, the need for an improved device and method of anastomosis were clearly evident.
In addition to the foregoing suturing techniques most often used in tendon repair, in an effort to overcome the deficiencies encountered in the straight suturing approach, other devices and approaches have recently been tried to effect tendon repair. A typical device encountered might be one like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,101. The teaching embodied in this patent specifies a structure having an open network or mesh of helically formed members to define a hollow tubular device wherein opposing ends of a lacerated tendon are introduced and brought into contact within the tube. The opposite ends of the tube are then sutured to the outer tendon wall and the contacting tendon ends are allowed to heal. Another device typically encountered in tendon repair might be one like that disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,501,029. This patent provides a continuous solid wall tubular device having in communication therewith a number of transversely extending passages. The tube is inserted between a replacement tendon and the tendon sheath. After blood supply from the sheath to the replacement tendon is established through the tubular passages, free movement of the tendon is established within the sheath. A third device encountered might be the plastic prosthetic tendon disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,316. This patent provides a prosthesis having a solid central segment and hollow tubular ends comprising a mesh network wherein ends of a tendon are introduced and the prosthesis is sutured to the tendon.
There are certain disadvantages associated with each of the aforementioned tendon repair techniques and devices which the present inventive device and method either overcome or substantially lessen. Specifically, through the use of suturing techniques alone, irritations are minimized since sutures are buried inside the endotendon, but the strength of the anastomosis is not strong enough to allow aggressive mobility during healing. Consequently, there often occurs dehiscence of the suture leading to separation of approximated tendon ends, tissue ingrowth and slow or incomplete tendon healing. Inherent in the tubular mesh devices which are sutured to the tendon at ends of the devices is the exposure of a large amount of synthetic material on the outside of the epitenon which can cause excessive irritations. These irritations frequenty lead to adhesions between the injured tendon and the tendon surrounding which leads to retarded healing. The inventive device offers a minimum of irritation since it is substantially buried inside the endotendon, yet it offers higher strength of the anastomosed tendon compared to repairs using sutures. Lastly, the present device is one of structural simplicity which avoids both the complex geometry presented in the solid wall tubular device having a series of selectively positioned blood conveying passageways and the need to precisely locate such a prosthesis in the body to assure an adequate blood supply to the replacement tendon.
It should be understood that, while much of the foregoing discussion is directed toward tendon repair, the teachings encountered are also generally applicable to the repair of damaged ligaments. Clearly, there exists a need for a repair device which fosters superior mechanical repair properties and better healing characteristics than is currently found in the relevant surgical field. The present inventive device and method satisfies the need and, hence, advances the art field of tendon and ligament repair.